The Pixie and the Tiger
by BM.SV
Summary: One-shot. Alice, her boyfriend Alex, who is a 4 inch hybrid human/tiger and their friend Morgan go for a walk and end up at Alex's friends house. After meeting Seth, a beastman (a person with ears and a tail), Morgan goes home and Alice decides to for a walk. They go home and have some fun and cuddles Wrote this with my friend, Seth. He wrote Seth and Alex, I wrote Alice and Bella


Alice: *laughs at Alex, sitting on her shoulder*  
Alex, calm down! You recognise this part of the forest?

Alex: of course I do, what do you take me for? a human?  
*smirks at her*

Alice: *glares at Alex*  
You wanna walk?

Alex: *sticks out his tongue*  
You wanna be lost?

Morgan: he's right, Alice. Which way Alex?

Alex: welllll... my friend lives around heree  
*pointing ahead*  
keep going that way and there would be a house, impossible to miss, even for a tiny

Alice: ok, Lexie.  
*keeps walking and sees a house*

Alex: there, that should be it  
*points at it*

Morgan: *knocks on the door*

Alice: *kisses Alex's cheek*

Alex: *blushes and giggles*

*they hear banging in the house and Alex's friend appears half-dressed*

Alice: you wanna introduce us, Lexie?

Alex: maybe...  
*grins, slightly raising suspicions of the girls*

Morgan: Alex... We all know you think Alice is cute when she's angry. Just introduce her

Alex: wellll, this is Seth.  
*introduces everyone*

Alice: so, you're Seth.  
*walks into the house and sits on the couch*

Seth: *looks confused*  
Did I invite you in?  
*gets annoyed*

Morgan: it's what you do with guests  
*tugs on Seth's tail*

Seth: *gets annoyed and pulls tail away*  
Hey! You don't touch someone's tail, you perv!

Morgan: *holds hands up*  
I'm sorry, I didn't know. I've never met anyone like you. I just know Alex. I'm sorry.

Seth: * looks annoyed and walks into the kitchen*  
Well, I didn't I invite you in

Alice: Lexie! Stop!  
*giggles as Lexie climbs onto her head*

Alex: well if you really wanted me to stop, you would have made me stop  
*sticks his tongue out happily*

Alice: *plucks Alex off the top of her head and puts him on her lap*  
What did I say about doing that?

Alex: you love it and you know it.  
*smirks and giggles*

*Seth walks back in, brushing his tail*

Morgan: be grateful you don't eat. He fell in my dinner last week.  
*turns to seth*  
I'm sorry about your tail, I won't touch it again.

Alex: Hey, not my fault you are careless  
*crosses his arms pouting*

Seth: *looks at her as he brushes his tail*  
its fine I guess... I'll let it slide this once

Alice: how could she be careless, when she was eating her dinner?

Morgan: well, wanna sit with us?  
*looks at Seth*

Alex: because she let me fall  
*gets grumpy*

Seth: not really  
*moves away from them and making sure he is sitting on a seperate chair to them*

Alice: well, how was Morgan careless, for letting you fall into her dinner?

Alex: I dunno  
*shrugs slightly*

Morgan: well, I gotta go, I'll see you all later.  
*leaves*

Seth: well bye...  
*gets confused*

Alice: wanna go home Lexie?

Alex: yeah I'd love to!  
*happy and hugging Alice*

Alice: *looks at Seth*  
It was nice to meet you, Seth.

Seth: welll... i guess so  
*looks at her confused  
whoever you people are...

Alice: *looks at Alex, as he settles on her shoulder*  
Well, I'm his girlfriend and Morgan is my friend. See you.  
*walks out*

Seth: Well bye...  
*watches them leave a bit confused, Alex sitting on Alice's shoulder watching*

Alice: well... That was interesting.

Alex: he is weird  
*giggling at her and rocking back and forth*

Alice: someone's happy  
*scratches Alex's ears*

Alex: *giggles as she does and lowers his head slightly purring*  
Well maybeeee.

Alice: hey wanna go to the meadow? It's not far from here, no one will bother us there.

Alex: well sure, why not?  
*happily lays on her shoulder*

Alice: ok.  
*turns and walks to a meadow, sitting down and sitting Alex on her knee*

Alex: *looks up at her happily as he sits there, kicking his legs back and forth humming*

Alice: so, how DID you fall in Morgans dinner?

Alex: welllll... I may have been climbing some things and one thing lead to another then I was all messy

Alice: *sighs*

Alex, you know what happens when you climb stuff. The last time, I woke up, and your face was 4 inches from mine.

Alex: wellllll i am only 4 inches tall  
*giggles*  
so I was a me away from you

Alice: what if you had fallen Lexie?  
*runs her fingers down Lexie arms, resting two on top of his hand*

Alex: looks at her as she does and smiles slightly  
well.. I didn't did I?

Alice: *shakes her head*  
No climbing.  
*giggles as Lexie pouts*

Alex: "but..."  
*folds his arms*  
thats no fair

Alice: I shouldn't have to worry you're gonna get stuck somewhere, when my back is turned.  
*lays back, and giggles when Lexie's head pops up*

Alex: *looks down at her slightly and licks her nose*  
well its my job to explore

Alice: and it's my job to keep you safe. And what did I tell you about doing that?

Alex: what?  
*shocked looking at her, his ears perking up*

Alice: that it makes me wanna do this.  
*kisses Lexie's cheek, sitting up and putting him on her shoulder*  
Lets get home, it's going to rain soon

Alex: alright  
*blushing slightly at her and wagging his tail back and forth*

Alice: *walks back to the house and up to her room*  
Here we are.  
*Lexie climbs down, sitting on the bed*

Alex: *smiles and curls up on the bed, hugging his tail as he does*

Alice: *sits back, smiling at Lexie as she does*  
Comfy Lexie?

Alex: A bit  
*giggling and biting his tail giggling*

Alice: Alex, don't bit your tail!  
*eyes widen in shock*

Alex: why not?  
*biting it again gently and smiling*

Alice: you'll hurt yourself. Come here.  
*moves a little closer, and manages to get Lexie to stop*

Alex: *lays down crossing his arms and looking a bit grumpy*  
you is always so mean

Alice: *looks a little annoyed*  
No more cuddles for you then  
*moves away from Lexie*

Alex: big meanie  
*hides under blankets*

Alice: where'd he go?  
*looks around*

Alex: *lays under the blanket hiding and yawns slightly*

Alice: there he is!  
*pulls blankets back and finds him*

Alex: *lets out a shocked squeek and giggles looking up at her*

Alice: *giggles*  
Found you

Alex: maybe you did!  
*scurries away to hide again*

Alice: oh no you don't!  
*grabs Alex and holds him up by his jumper*  
Still want to hide?

Alex: *looks at her grumpy as she speaks and squirms in her hand*

Alice: *lays him on the bed, but holds onto him*  
Now, no running.

Alex: I can run if I want  
*tries to run as she holds onto him*

Alice: no running, Alex. Just relax a little.

Alex: but thats no fun  
*sitting down grumpy and crossing his arms*

Alice: so, you don't want to spend time with me?  
*gets upset*

Alex: I can do both!  
*looks at her a bit shocked*

Alice: *looks at him, not believing him*  
Really?

Alex: Maayyybbbeee you could  
*puts his hands on his hips, sticking out his tongue*

Alice: I'm waiting to hear how you can spend time with me and run around the house at the same time...

Alex: well im tiny, i can run around the bed and talk!  
*smiles happily*

Alice: *sighs, shaking her head*  
Is it too much to ask for a cuddle?

Alex:why not both!?  
*giggles*

Alice: *gets annoyed*  
Alex...

Alex: whhaaatttt?"  
*twirls around on the spot looking up at her*

Alice: *sighs*  
Come here  
*lays back and pats her stomach, letting him know she wants him to sit there*

Alex: Okie dokie!  
*happily walking over to her and climbing up to sit on her tummy*

Alice: *giggles as she feels his fur tickling her stomach*  
What's wrong with this?  
*looks down at him, feeling his tail curl around two of her fingers *

Alex: *giggles as she does and smiles laying down on her stomach*  
nothing, just running is fun too

Alice: well, I like this. Wanna watch a movie?

Alex: okayses  
*happily hugs her fingers*

Alice: I'm gonna regret this, but you pick...  
*picks him up very gently and lays him on her shoulder, where her neck meets her shoulder, hearing him purr happily*

Alex: *smiles and cuddles agaisnt her as she puts him there*  
hehe im fine with anything.. i dont really know movie

Alice: I know!  
Twilight!  
*ignores Alex groaning and a comment about sparkly vampires*

Alex: *looks a bit annoyed at her and sticks out his tongue*  
we watch that all the time, like the sucker punch one

Alice: we both know you thought Rocket was cute...  
*looks at him, knowing she's right*

Alex: you shush  
*sticking his tongue out more and then turning away*

Alice: Alex...  
*coaxes him into turning around*

Alex: *looks up at her a bit confused*  
what?  
*looks at her with his usual grumpy puffed cheeks*

Alice: ok, neither of those. Why don't we have a Soul Eater Marathon?  
*hates seeing him annoyed and tries to cheer him up*

Alex: welll okays...  
*cuddling up agaisnt her neck*

Alice: *kisses him, and switches on the TV*  
Comfy?

Alex: *cuddles up agaisnt her to get comfy and nods his head*  
yeah


End file.
